Mighty Med Mistletoe
by Fan4Life07
Summary: After showing their friends a "Normo Christmas," Kaz and Oliver find themselves under the mistletoe, and share more than just an age-old tradition.


** The good news is that new Mighty Med episodes are coming! The bad news is that they're in January…and it's pretty much just two weeks, but it's gonna be a long two weeks.**

** So I just wrote this in the Christmas spirit. Hopefully it'll make that wait feel a little shorter, and make a nice holiday gift for some of you!**

* * *

Having a "Normo Christmas" was surprisingly exhausting. For Kaz and Oliver, the yearly tradition was to have a joint-family dinner and open their presents together. Then while their parents talked by the fire, they read comics upstairs. But when Skylar insisted that she wanted to experience an authentic "Normo Christmas," Kaz and Oliver racked their brains on how to give her all the bests of Christmas in a couple hours.

With Horace and a resisting Alan to take on as well, the two boys took their friends around the neighborhood. They went to the mall, which had a lot of stores open despite it being Christmas Day. There was even a Santa impersonator. There were no kids in line, and he looked bored out of his mind. But his face lit up when Skylar decided to sit in his lap. And even though the sight of a teenage girl siting in Santa's lap was more than a little weird, Kaz and Oliver were glad she was fully in the Christmas spirit. Plus, they got a good laugh when Horace forced Alan to sit on Santa's lap and take a picture with the elves.

After buying a couple miniature trees that their guests could decorate, Oliver invited everyone to his house for a Christmas feast. There was roast ham, mashed potatoes, and plenty to go around for everyone. Alan's sour mood quickly cleared in the midst of all the delicious food.

That night, they went caroling. They were all terrible singers, but it was really fun in a childish sort of way. Kaz and Oliver didn't even mind that people looked at them like they were the weirdest people on the planet.

Skylar thanked them with a big hug, and even Alan admitted he had a good time. Their mission done, Kaz crashed on his couch.

"Dude, I love hanging out with Skylar, but I never wanna be that active on Christmas ever again."

Oliver brought two cups of eggnog into the living room, handing his best friend a cup before sitting by the fire. "I don't know. Isn't that was Christmas is about? Doing something good for someone else and making out other people happy?"

"You watch too many Christmas specials." Kaz sat beside Oliver, sighing when he felt the warm glow of the fire against his body. "At least my mom isn't here to bust out the photo album and get all teary and stuff about another year coming to an end."

"It's just not Christmas without seeing a picture of naked baby Kaz in the bathtub."

Kaz rolled his eyes and took another swig of eggnog. He wasn't entirely sure what eggnog was exactly, but it tasted pretty good, so he didn't question. Too many good foods and drinks in life were ruined by knowing their ingredients.

Oliver pulled out a box from his jeans pocket. "Well, I guess this is as good a time as any. Merry Christmas, Kaz."

Kaz took the neatly wrapped box and smiled. "Thanks, dude." Oliver always did have a knack for wrapping presents. He tore off the red and white wrapping paper, using his teeth to tear the tape. He gasped when he saw the silver watch. "It's the watch from that store where the guy told me to stop touching the glass! How did you pay for this?"

"I worked a couple evening shifts at that bakery down the street. No big deal."

"It's a _huge_ deal! And my gift kinda sucks now." Kaz pulled out a folded envelope from his pants. Oliver opened it and found two tickets to LaPreche Bakery. "Sorry, dude."

"Hey, I can still use them. I quit after I got enough money for your watch." Kaz smiled.

The fire was warm, the eggnog was sweet, and the bulky sweater his grandma knitted him last Christmas was comfortable. Even though Kaz was thinking about all the functions of his new watch and how cool it would look on his wrist, he didn't want to be preoccupied while Oliver didn't have anything to do.

"Hey, look," Oliver whispered.

Kaz looked up, his face pooling with heat when there was the mistletoe attached to the ceiling. His dad was notorious for doing this. But since his parents were visiting his grandparents, Kaz didn't think he'd have to worry about it.

He didn't think he'd have to worry about it now, but the room was suddenly really quiet, and he felt nervous. It was just Oliver. Why was his heart beating so fast?

Oliver ran his fingers over the tickets Kaz gave him, unsure of where to look. He had pointed out the mistletoe, expecting Kaz to make some stupid joke, but now the silence had extended. And he wondered if maybe Kaz was thinking the same thing he was.

"Mistletoe, huh?" Kaz said.

"Yeah.

They sat in silence for a little bit. Kaz tapped his fingers against his knee. "You know, when you're under mistletoe, you're supposed to kiss. And you also know I'm trying to turn over a new leaf by following the rules."

"Well I guess it's my duty as your best friend to help you."

Kaz grinned. He hoped that his excitement would cover his nervousness. This was his first kiss, with another boy, with his best friend. And what if he wasn't a good kisser? There was a lot of riding on this moment, and he wasn't fully sure it was a good idea, but Oliver was already leaning towards him, and he wasn't going to be a coward now. Their lips touched.

Barely a second later, they pulled away. It wasn't as weird as either one of them thought it would be. After the novelty and pressure of the "first kiss" wore off, they felt more comfortable. Kaz kissed Oliver again, pulled away, then Oliver closed the gap between their mouths.

They alternated who started the small smooches: first Kaz, then Oliver, each kiss lasting a fraction of a second longer than the last one.

"We're pretty good at kissing," Kaz said.

"Yeah. But we should probably keep practicing. You know, just to be sure we're getting it right."

"Tis' the season." Kaz pointed at the mistletoe and smiled.

Oliver pressed his lips against Kaz's, enjoying the surprisingly soft feel of his best friend's lips. They were so full and pink. So focused on Kaz's lips, Oliver didn't realize he was reaching for Kaz's hand, until he felt his best friend squeeze his own. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath, and his eyes widened when he felt something inside his mouth. It was Kaz's tongue.

French kissing always seemed so hot in the fanfiction Kaz had read. He wasn't sure of the particulars, but he did know it involved tongue, and Oliver's mouth was open, so he couldn't not take the opportunity. It was a little weird, pretty wet, but the sloshing sound between their mouths was one of the hottest things he had ever heard.

Oliver was a little grossed out at first, and more than a little freaked when Kaz's tongue slipped into his mouth, but he quickly got used to it, reveling in how exploratory Kaz's tongue was.

It was Kaz's turn to be surprised when Oliver started sucking on his tongue. This must have been why everyone loved French kissing, because Kaz's eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his body was starting to tremble. But the most urgent sensation was his dick pressing firmly against the crotch of his jeans.

He was getting hard just from kissing. It was a little embarrassing, but the kiss was so hot, he couldn't think straight. The pressure in his crotch was overwhelming, and subtle tugs at his jeans to readjust himself didn't provide much relief. Kaz opened one eye and peeked down to see Oliver's right hand covering his crotch. He didn't want to say anything and risk making things awkward. So he slowly pushed Oliver's hand away and climbed on top of his best friend, both of them pulling away from the kiss when their crotches pressed together.

Oliver had been doing his best to conceal his hardness, but when he felt Kaz's body on top of his own, and felt proof that Kaz was equally hard, he was both relieved and scared. Kissing was one thing, and he was really turned on, but would they be going too far if things continued? He didn't give himself too much time to worry about it. Maybe Kaz's "act before you think" attitude was beginning to rub off on him.

He ground his hips upward, which made Kaz arch his back, and ground his hips right back. They went back and forth like that, returning the other's thrust with even more vigor, until they were rutting against one another in loose rhythm.

The fire was crackling in the fireplace a couple feet away from them, and with all of the kissing and friction between their bodies, Kaz and Oliver were starting to get overheated.

Kaz sat up and pulled his oversized Christmas sweater over his head. He hated that sweater with a passion, but his grandma knitted it for him, and so it was sort of a Christmas tradition that he wore that sweater every year. And as ugly as it was with its huge pattern of Santa and his reindeer on the front, it was warm, which is the last thing he needed.

Oliver blushed when Kaz pulled off his sweater, revealing his bare chest. He admired Kaz's body, fuller and more muscular than his own too skinny frame. He reached his hands up and pressed against Kaz's chest. His best friend's skin was so warm, and when his fingers brushed over Kaz's right nipple, Kaz fought back a giggle. Resisting the urge to tickle Kaz, Oliver let his hands fall down and explore the rest of Kaz's chest.

Not wanting to the only one half-naked, Kaz pulled Oliver's sweater off, and gave his best friend's chest the same attention his had gotten. They were both completely hairless, in spite of Kaz's wish for even a couple chest and armpit hairs, but he liked the feel of Oliver's smooth chest under his palms.

He flicked his index finger against Oliver's light pink left nipple, watching his friend squirm at the touch, before he leaned down and brought their lips together again. The friction from their bare chests rubbing together was electric, and soon, they were just as hard as they been a couple minutes ago.

With Kaz on top of him, Oliver wrapped his arms around his best friend, and ran his hands across Kaz's back, feeling muscles tighten beneath his touch. It was like his hands had a mind of their own when one slipped down and grabbed Kaz's butt, hard, which made Kaz pull away from the kiss.

"Sorry," Oliver said. He realized just how little talking either of them had done this entire time when hearing his own voice felt weird.

"No, I liked it. I just was about to…you know…"

Oliver did know. He was pretty close himself, and looking up at Kaz's face, cheeks flushed red and slightly sweaty, that adorable goofy smile more prominent than ever, Oliver felt his dick tremble in excitement.

"We should probably get out of the living room. Fire's getting kinda hot," Oliver said.

"My room's kinda cold, but I can turn the heater on low."

Oliver nodded. He was feeling a lot more comfortable knowing Kaz wanted this just as much as he did.

* * *

The low hum of the heater filled the room, while Kaz and Oliver stood opposite one another in the bedroom's center. They unzipped and pulled down their jeans, kicking the denim fabric away from their ankles so they were both just wearing their socks and underwear. The room was still heating up, so they decided to leave their socks on.

Oliver smiled when he saw Kaz's lucky boxers, the ones with a space pattern. He had worn them to an arcade once, and though the strenuous activity of bending down for various games left a huge tear along that exposed his right butt-cheek, Kaz broke the record for most tickets earned in a single day. He and Oliver enjoyed free extra-large pizzas as a reward. The first time Oliver had seen the huge hole in his best friend's boxers, he laughed at the sight of Kaz's bare butt, but now he felt a rush of excitement at the thought of seeing Kaz's butt again.

Kaz, who was absent-mindedly tugging at the hole in his boxers, a habit that had continued from the day he tore the underwear, noticed Oliver's gaze. With a smirk, he turned around, an unnamed thrill coursing through him when he heard Oliver gasp.

If Oliver were a cartoon, pools of saliva would be cascading from his mouth and suffering from a severe nosebleed. The whole picture was disgusting, but an accurate representation of the uncontrollable body sensation of arousal. Kaz pulled down his boxers at a teasingly slow pace, and shook his hips back and forth like he was doing a small strip tease. And when his best friend's entire butt was revealed, Oliver squeezed his dick through his dark blue boxers to stop himself from coming.

Kaz's butt was perfect, big and round without being overtly so, as much a bubble butt as Oliver had ever seen. The hairless cheeks looked soft, but firm, and the urge to grab them was overwhelming. But his attention soon shifted when Kaz turned around. Any disappointment at the loss of seeing that perfect butt was replaced with re-surging arousal when he saw Kaz's dick.

It wasn't the first time he had seen it. When they were kids, Kaz generally decided the less clothing he wore, the better. And considering how quickly he dirtied his clothes, it wasn't like he had many other options but hang around his room naked.

But Oliver had never seen it like this: fully hard and throbbing. His balls tight against his body, Oliver wondered was the last time Kaz had jerked off. His question was short-lived when he heard Kaz leaned forward and tugged his underwear down his skinny legs. Oliver sighed when the cool air hit his dick, and Kaz gave him a thumbs up and said "nice dick, dude." His best friend was so weird. Oliver smiled and replied "you too."

Kaz in his black ankle-length socks, and Oliver in his white ones, they inspected the other's naked bodies, attention inevitably drifting back to their dicks. They were about the same size, four inches. Though Oliver's shaft seemed to be thinner, it also looked a little longer.

"Can you make yours' dance?" Kaz asked. Before Oliver could ask what that meant, Kaz squeezed his butt muscles and made his cock bounce back and forth, which inspired a "sweet," from Oliver, who mimicked his friend. They laughed as they made their dicks dance, momentarily more entranced by their amusement than their arousal.

But a tingling sensation in his balls reminded Oliver that he needed to come, and more importantly, he wanted to see Kaz come. So he reached forward and took hold of his friend's shaft, Kaz reciprocating the action seconds later.

Kaz was amazed. He was no stranger to jerking off, but with Mighty Med and a bunch of new comics coming out around the same time, he hadn't masturbated in a couple weeks. Now an unfamiliar hand was stroking him, and it felt so much better than he ever remembered his own hand being. And feeling Oliver's dick pulsing between his fingers only doubled the pleasure, knowing he was making his best friend feel good.

Rolling his hips forward into Kaz's tight grip, Oliver was overcome with the desire to come, and the want to make Kaz come first. And the expression on Kaz's face, eyes half-lidded with ecstasy and full lips slightly parted, was so inviting that Oliver couldn't help himself.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kaz's. Accustomed to the sensation, their mouths fell into French kissing, and this time Kaz sucked on Oliver's tongue. Oliver felt like his mind was being short-circuited. Kissing Kaz was an unparalleled hotness. He could barely think straight, so instead of continuing to jerk Kaz off awkwardly, he pushed Kaz's hand away and pushed their bodies together.

Both boys moaned into the kiss at the new friction that generated from their cocks rubbing together. Oliver grabbed Kaz's butt, squeezing the round cheeks, and making Kaz thrust against him that much more vigorously.

Kaz's brain was on overload. He had been momentarily embarrassed when Oliver grabbed his butt, mostly because he liked it so much. He steadied himself by holding onto Oliver's shoulders for support, feeling his knees about to tremble from the force of orgasm. And from the way Oliver was bucking into him, the brown-haired boy was just as close as he was.

They didn't stop kissing, even through their near simultaneous orgasms. Oliver felt Kaz's butt tense under his hands, and his eyes rolled back when he felt cum shooting across their stomachs. Their balls churned, weeks' worth of cum jetting out through their dicks, between their bodies. When their peaks finally subsided, Oliver pulled away from Kaz's lips, lingering on his friend's bottom lip for just a second. They looked down and saw their stomachs were _covered_ in cum, and neither could tell which seed was Kaz's and which was Oliver's, which made them happy for reasons even they didn't really understand.

"Wow, we came a lot," Kaz said.

"Yeah."

They were practically out of breath. Kaz ran a finger across Oliver's stomach and brought a glob of cum to his mouth. The taste wasn't strong, but it had a certain flavor to it that he liked.

He sat on his knees in front of Oliver, holding the sensitive shaft as a couple more drops of cum came dripping out, before he took the circumcised dick into his mouth. Oliver's eyes shot open and he arched his back. Kaz pulled away.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, it felt great. Would you do it again?"

Kaz sucked on Oliver a bit more, rolling his tongue around the shaft to try and lick up as much cum as possible, listening to the sounds pouring from Oliver's mouth to gauge which were the most pleasurable spots. He pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at Oliver. "Would you mind doing it to me now?"

"Let's get on the bed," Oliver said.

Oliver guided a confused Kaz to lie on his side, before he laid the opposite way so that their faces were at each other's crotches. Kaz wasn't sure what Oliver was doing at first, but when Oliver began sucking on him, and he saw Oliver's dick throbbing in front of him, he got the idea.

It was difficult at first, both of them trying to deep-throat the other until it was a competition that had them both coughing and slightly teary-eyed. And when Oliver accidentally nipped at "Kaz Jr." with his teeth, the black-haired boy was beginning to reconsider this whole "using their mouths" thing. Oliver murmured an apology and sucked on Kaz's hairless balls, helping his best friend relax against his bed in comfort.

After the slight pain had passed, Kaz began sucking on Oliver's dick again, deciding to focus on the head, where Oliver seemed most sensitive anyway. The mixture of Oliver's and his own cum tasted good, but this time Kaz was determined to taste only his best friend's cum.

Oliver was also interested in tasting Kaz's cum, having soaked his friend's balls with saliva before moving back to the shaft. Careful not to let his teeth get in the way this time, Oliver bobbed his head between Kaz's legs as quickly as he could, squeezing the balls underneath the stimulate Kaz even further.

Kaz really wanted to make Oliver shoot first, but he couldn't control the vibrating sensation that was running through his crotch and thighs. His toes curled in his socks when he came for a second time, right down Oliver's throat.

Oliver was surprised by how much Kaz had come, pulling off to catch his breath as the last couple spurts hit him in the face. That was all he needed to come too, shooting off in Kaz's mouth.

When Kaz felt Oliver's cum coming down his throat without warning, he also pulled off to cough, globs of his friend's seed shooting across his nose and mouth. He hadn't gotten as much of Oliver's cum in his mouth as he wanted, but lying on his bed, he was more than satisfied.

He took a minute before wobbling to the bathroom to get a towel. As he cleaned Oliver's face, he realized that he had used a guest towel. His mom was big on keeping the bathroom clean. She figured if one room in the whole house had to be presentable, it was the bathroom. A moment of panic set in, but it left just as quickly when Oliver cleaned him off with the towel. It was Christmas. His mom couldn't be in too sour of a mood.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night naked. Watching cartoons in the living room, knowing that Kaz's parents could be back at any minute, was really thrilling, until they actually did come back, and the two boys scrambled up the stairs to Kaz's room. Kaz tripped on the way up, and had to explain to his mom that the house was too hot for clothes. She seemed to buy that excuse, so he also added that he spilled some grape juice on the carpet, and grabbed a guest towel so it wouldn't stain the carpet. She hugged her son, saying that his quick thinking prevented a disaster, and he squirmed away as quickly as possible. Being naked in front of his mom was embarrassing enough, but he was a teenager, and teenagers didn't do hugs from their parents.

Oliver put his clothes on long enough to ask to spend the night, and when he was granted permission, he stripped himself the second he closed the door to Kaz's room. They read comics naked, and made out a couple times. But their dicks were still sensitive from coming twice, so when one of them was getting hard, he pinched the other's nipple as a sign to cut it out. Kaz decided spending the night completely naked would be their new "Normo Christmas Tradition." Oliver agreed.

In the middle of the night, Oliver groaned as he slowly slipped out of his dream and into reality. But his annoyance vanished when he realized what position he was in. Kaz was lying in front of him, his best friend's back pressed against his front. Oliver had his arms wrapped around Kaz's stomach and he could smell Kaz's hair shampoo. Actually it was Kaz's mom's shampoo, but Kaz borrowed it on special occasions. Kaz taking a shower was a special occasion in of itself, and though Oliver had grown accustomed to his friend's usual smell, Kaz's scent after a shower had a certain allure.

He had been dreaming that he and Kaz were on the beach, making out in speedos. It was stupid, and there was no possible way Oliver would even consider wearing one in real life, but it was a dream, and the idea of Kaz wearing nothing but a tight speedo that could barely contain his package was really turning him on. So much so that he woke up with a raging hard-on, and it was pressing against Kaz's butt.

_Go to the bathroom and take care of it_, Oliver reasoned. It was the most sensible option, but without the warm firmness of Kaz's butt, he was pretty sure his erection would die down. And working himself up to his third orgasm of the night was all Oliver wanted to do right now.

Slowly thrusting against Kaz's butt, Oliver tried to pace himself so he wouldn't come too quickly, and so he wouldn't wake up Kaz. Everything that had happened that night had been mutual. Suddenly, Oliver was worried that he was taking advantage of Kaz, so he began to pull away, when Kaz backed up and closed the distance between their bodies again.

"Keep going," Kaz said. His voice signaled that he was clearly still half-asleep, but he punctuated his comment by rolling his hips backward, Oliver's dick sliding between the two round cheeks in the process.

With Kaz's permission, Oliver began slowly thrusting against Kaz, the two of them sharing body heat as low moans began to fill the room. He grabbed Kaz's butt cheeks and spread them apart, pressing more firmly between them. Kaz gasped when Oliver's dick began pressing against his hole. Oliver quickly backed off.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Kaz lay there for a minute, trying to decide if he was more grossed out or turned on by the idea occupying his mind. "You can put it in if you want to."

"Do you want me to?" Oliver asked.

Neither one said anything after that, but Oliver knew the answer. He spread Kaz's butt apart again, and slowly pushed forward into the tight space, before Kaz pushed him back. When Kaz got up from the bed, Oliver was scared that he had hurt Kaz, but his friend left the room and came back within seconds, holding a bottle of lotion.

"It's not gonna go in dry." Kaz handed Oliver the bottle of lotion, and Oliver noticed how nervous Kaz was.

"Lie down on your front."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Kaz nodded and followed Oliver's instructions, placing his head on the pillow. Even though it was the middle of the night, he knew there was no way he could fall asleep now.

Oliver squirted some lotion into his hand, and rubbed them together to get them completely wet. When he pressed his hands against Kaz's shoulders, his friend exhaled deeply and sunk more deeply into the bed. Oliver kneaded the firm muscles in Kaz's shoulders, gradually working his way down Kaz's back, and taking a little time to tickle his friend's side, until Kaz giggled and pushed his hands away with a "cut it out, dude."

He filled his hands with more lotion before he grabbed Kaz's butt and gently began massing the cheeks. Although he didn't know the specifics of giving a good massage, Oliver quickly discovered what made Kaz feel good. Kaz seemed to really like it when Oliver spread his cheeks as far apart as they could, so that lotion dripped between them and against the tight pink hairless hole. Oliver gulped, remembering not to rush this, but when he slid his finger along Kaz's entrance, his friend started rocking his hips back and forth. It was subtle at first, but Oliver soon realized Kaz was trying to get a little relief on his dick, which was fully hard again.

Oliver slowly pressed his middle finger against Kaz's hole, gently pushing inside, surprised at how tightly his friend's insides contracted around the invading digit.

It was uncomfortable and Kaz couldn't really control how tightly his insides clenched. But Oliver was patient, and he willed himself to relax. His hole loosened up a little so that Oliver was able to slide his finger inside deeper. It took a couple minutes, but once Oliver had his middle finger inside him, Kaz knew he could take another one.

Working two fingers into Kaz's hole was a little easier than just one, if Kaz's moans and encouraging "more, Oliver" and "faster" were any indication. The hard part was holding off his own orgasm. His dick was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. He wanted to come so badly. And when he pulled his fingers out, pressing his dick against the now open hole, Oliver shuddered as orgasm ripped through him for the third time that night. His cum shot between Kaz's butt cheeks, trailing down the round behind that was beginning to accumulate sweat.

Kaz sighed. "Did you come already?"

"Yeah," Oliver said sheepishly.

"You came from touching my butt so much." Kaz turned around and grinned. Oliver knew Kaz wasn't teasing him. On the contrary, Kaz looked like it turned him on just as much. "Are you gonna put it in or are you too tired?"

Oliver recognized a challenge when he heard one, especially from Kaz, who was shaking his butt back and forth. Even though he had just come, he was still hard, so he eased his dick into Kaz.

Fingers had been one thing, but Oliver's dick stretched him more than those fingers. Kaz clutched the bed sheets, determined not to back down now. He cried out when he felt Oliver's lotion-filled hand around his dick, stroking painfully slowly. The wet sound of the lotion being squished with every upstroke only made Kaz's dick throb even more.

Oliver waited until the resistance from Kaz's body wasn't too strong, and gently pushed forward. A couple minutes later, Oliver was fully inside Kaz.

He slipped out a couple times during the initial thrusting, but once he built up a comfortable rhythm, Oliver was rolling his hips forward so quickly that his balls were slapping against Kaz's bubble butt. They both tried to keep as quiet as possible since Kaz's parents were down the hall in their bedroom. Kaz took to moaning into his pillow to muffle all the screams that he couldn't control.

Feeling that familiar heat pooling in his crotch, Oliver took hold of Kaz's dick and jerked his best friend off as quickly as he could. Kaz felt his toes curl in his socks, and he his head back so Oliver could kiss him. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came. Kaz's cum shot across his bed, while he trembled at feeling Oliver's cum trickling inside him. They collapsed on the bed, overheated and exhausted. Once Oliver went soft, he slowly pulled out, and used the towel to clean themselves up.

They fell asleep, sweaty bodies pressed together, nothing but the socks on their feet. Oliver was dreaming that the two of them were superheroes, the stars of their own comic book series that kids all over the world would clamor to get their hands on. Kaz was dreaming about the New Year's equivalent of mistletoe. The kiss at midnight seemed like a pretty good excuse to get carried away again. A grin formed across his sleeping face as his mind drew out the night.

* * *

**Happy holidays to everyone! Hope you're all enjoying yourselves, and I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to get a little playful vibe going. The Kaz/Oliver friendship is so fun to write. Can't wait to see more episodes, and hopefully get some more stories in this section!**

** Until next time~**


End file.
